Darkness Minds
by Bulle
Summary: Pendant la Guerre. POV Harry. Thème sur "Open Your Eyes" de Goldfinger. Venez lire! Je ne crois pas que cela soit si mal que ça! Du moins... je l'espère... :S
1. Présentation

_Bonjour!_

_J'ai décidé de faire un recueil de One Shot – Songe fic…_

_Ces Mini-Fics ne sont et ne seront pas corriger, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes._

Par un curieux hasard, toutes les chansons que j'écoute correspondent parfaitement à l'idée que je me fais d'Harry et de Draco ;o) Dans certain de ces O.S., il y aura des mentions de Slash et dans d'autres…pas seulement que ça! Dépend de la Toune :P

J'avoue que vous allez avoir beaucoup

de nouveaux 'chapitres'

parce que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en écoutant de la Musique.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne Lecture

Bulle

J'oubliais : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, ainsi que les Chansons!


	2. Open Your Eyes

Chanson de Goldfinger ; Open Your Eyes. 

****

Open Your Eyes 

Open your eyes To the millions of lies 

**That they tell you everyday**

J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un « Fils à Papa », un gosse de riche. Que tu avais tout ce que tu voulais pour toi. Je croyais que tu étais heureux et que tu agissais par toi-même. Tu me rabaissais dès que tu en avais l'occasion. Tu étais dégoûté par les moldus, et les Sangs-de-Bourbes, comme tu te plaisais tant à les appeler. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris, jusqu'à ce que je te voie, ce soir la, assis sur le bord de la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout faux depuis le début. Tu avais été élevé comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Ton père, ce cher Lucius Malfoy, avait été emprisonné à Azkaban pendant l'été. J'ai assimilé ce que tu as découvert ce soir là. Tous ce qu'il te disait, tout ce qu'il t'apprenait, peu importe le pourquoi, tout n'était que des mensonges. Des mensonges répétés jours après jours. Sans que tu n'en aies conscience.

**Open your mind**

**To the clever disguise**

**That the advertisements say**

Tu avais réalisé cela durement. Je crois que c'était par la lettre que tu avais reçue, pendant l'heure du dîner, une semaine avant. Je ne t'avais pas vu réagir immédiatement. Mais lorsque tu étais sorti de la salle, je m'étais douté qu'elle venait de ton père.

J'ai crû qu'il te demandait de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. J'ai eu raison. Ce soir là, tu avais découvert que toute ta vie n'était que supercherie, que le cocon dans lequel tu vivais n'étais pas réel. Tu n'avais pas comprit pourquoi tu avais tout ce que tu voulais. Tu n'avais pas comprit non plus ce que ton père essayait de t'apprendre depuis le début, depuis que tu es un jeune enfant. Tu croyais qu'il était fier de toi pour ce que tu étais. Mais tu as eu tord, n'est-ce pas? Il ne voulait que recevoir la gratitude de son Lord. Une descendance. Une descendance digne de ce nom, de sang pure, et d'une mentalité de fer. Il croyait pouvoir contrôler ta vie.

**How do they know**

**What's good for you?**

Mais tu as découvert ses mensonges. Tu as découvert pourquoi ton père ne te refusait rien. Mais tu as aussi découvert pourquoi il voulait que tu sois le meilleur. Pourquoi il voulait que l'on soit ami, en première année. Il croyait savoir tout ce qui ferait ton bonheur. Il croyait avoir le pouvoir sur toi, le pouvoir de contrôler ta façon de penser.

J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que tu rejoignes les rangs de ce fou. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais je savais que tu avais un potentielle magique extrêmement grand. J'ai longtemps pensé que ta décision allait être vite faite. Mais encore une fois j'ai eu tord. Cela faisait environ une semaine que tu avais reçu cette lettre. Tu avais, depuis ce temps, un air soucieux sur le visage. Air qui faisait place à ce masque froid et moqueur lorsque tu me voyais.

**Wake up, wake up, who-o**

**Wake up, wake up, who-o**

**A shot to the head**

**They're better off dead**

**Will you wake up, wake up, who-o**

Mais tu as finalement prit ta décision. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais décidé. J'espérais secrètement que tu ne prennes pas part de la cause de Voldemort. J'espérais que tu avais comprit que faire cela résulterais exactement de ce que ton père voulait de toi? J'ai espéré que tu avais assez de dignité pour ne pas t'incliner devant cet être immonde. Après tout, n'étais-tu pas un Malfoy? Un Sang-Pur? Quelqu'un qui ne s'abaisserait jamais devant les autres? Je croyais que tu avais réalisé que la population sorcière serait mieux si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vécu.

**Destroy all the land**

**And kill what you can**

**Just to make the profits rise**

J'ai comprit que j'ai eu tord, encore une fois. Cette nuit là, dans la tour d'astronomie, je croyais que tu étais venu réfléchir. Mais je me suis tromper. J'ai vu, sur ta joue, une goutte reflétée la lune. Et j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit que tu regrettais ta décision. J'allais m'en aller, te laisser ruminé tes sombres pensées en paix, lorsque tu as prononcé ces mots, ces mots qui m'ont gelés jusqu'au cœur.

-« Je l'ai tué. Elle me suppliait d'épargné sa fille. Mais je l'ai tué. »

Et tu avais tourné le visage vers moi. J'ai pu voir clairement cette larme glisser le long de ta peau satinée et de se perdre dans ton cou. Tes lèvres tremblaient et tu semblais sur le point d'être malade.

C'est ce soir là que toutes les insultes ont cessé entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. J'étais venu m'asseoir à coter de toi, emmitouflé dans ma cape. J'avais mit ta tête sur mon épaule et je t'avais serré contre moi. J'avais le regard perdu vers dans le ciel, observant la constellation du chien, plus spécialement l'étoile qui brillait le plus, Sirius.

Je suis resté avec toi pendant peut-être des minutes, peut-être des heures, je ne sais plus. Je me souviens du silence qui s'était installé peu de temps après. Je me souviens avoir parlé avec toi. Tu m'avais raconté tout ce que je savais déjà, mais en parler te ferais du bien, alors je t'ai écouté, sans t'interrompe. Tu m'avais dis que Voldemort t'avais demandé de tuer une femme et son enfant pour prouver ta fidélité. Tu avais obéit, pour monter dans l'estime de ton père. Pour profiter de sa fierté. Pour encore essayer de croire que c'était la bonne chose.

**Sell you from birth**

**For all that you're worth**

**The money spreads like lies**

C'est ce soir là, je crois, que tu avais réalisé que ton père t'avait donné à Voldemort dès ta naissance. Cette nuit là, tu avais enfin comprit que ta vie n'avait pas à être identique à celle de ton père. Que tu pouvais agir comme tu le voulais, sans avoir à payer les gens du ministère pour prouver ton innocence. Tu valais mieux que cela, tu n'avais pas à écouter les ordres d'un crétin qui voulait conquérir le monde.

**And how do they know**

**What's good for you?**

Tu avais comprit que ton père ne savait pas aimer comme un père aime son fils. Ton père ne te voulait que comme remplaçant au service du Lord Noir, il ne t'avait jamais voulut. Tu n'étais qu'un pion. Tu m'avais fait confiance. Tu m'avais conté des choses personnelles. J'aurais pu m'en servir contre toi, la journée venue. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai commencé à te voir différemment. Tu n'étais plus qui tu étais avant. Je t'avais vu sous un nouveau jour et c'est comme ça que je suis tombé sous ton charme.

**Wake up, wake up, who-p**

**Wake up, wake up, who-o**

**A shot to the head**

**They're better off dead**

**Will you wake up, wake up, who-o**

Tu avais ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Tu n'étais plus aussi ironique qu'avant. Les Serpentards commençaient à se poser des questions. Tu n'agissais plus de la même manière. Tu ne riais plus du pauvre Neville. Tu ne terrorisais plus les premières année. Tu ne te moquais plus de Ron. Mais un jour, tout changea de nouveau. On avait commencé à se fréquenter. On se voyait tous les soirs, dans la tour d'astronomie. On s'était embrassé. On avait fait l'amour. Je t'avais dit que je t'aimais. Mais jamais tu me l'as dit. Tu souriais seulement. Ou bien tu répondais « moi aussi ».

Cependant, il y a toujours un problème lorsque l'on est heureux. Tu avais reçu une lettre de Voldemort. Il te voulait pour une mission spéciale. Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Je ne crois pas t'avoir revu après la dernière nuit que l'on a passé ensemble. C'était le 24 Janvier. La température n'était pas trop froide, ce soir là. La lune était pleine, tout comme la première fois qu'on s'était parlé civilement. Il y avait de gros flocons qui tombaient doucement du ciel. C'est cette fois la que tu m'avais dit « je t'aime ». Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, tu n'étais plus là.

Le Directeur avait annoncé ta disparition. Mais je savais ou tu étais partit. Je savais que tu étais aller retrouvé Voldemort. Que tu allais commettre un autre meurtre. Et encore un autre.

**Don't wanna hate you**

**Don't wanna blame it all on you**

**I'm out of options**

Mais jamais je n'aie été capable de te blâmer. Je n'ai jamais été capable de t'en vouloir. Je m'étais souvent trompé sur plusieurs choses. J'ai eu tord sur toi. J'ai eu tord à propos de moi-même. Mais je savais que cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu avais été élevé comme ça. Tu ne faisais cela que pour voir une lueur briller dans les yeux froids et hautains de Lucius. Mais tu savais, tout comme moi, que jamais tu ne l'as verrais. Tu savais que ton père n'avait de yeux que pour son Maître.

J'aurais voulu avoir le choix. J'aurais réellement voulu pouvoir t'aimer plus longtemps. Pouvoir passé plus de temps avec toi. Mais tu savais ce qui risquait d'arriver, n'est-ce pas? Tu savais que la Grande Bataille Finale arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Tu savais que l'on aurait à être confronté l'un avec l'autre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

**If you don't look I'll force you to**

**If you don't look I'll force you to**

**If you don't look… I'll force you to**

Tu avais essayé de me changer les idées. Tu avais essayé d'être heureux avec moi. Mais je savais que tu retournerais vers ton père un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque tu étais revenu, environ une semaine après avoir reçu ta mission, tu agissais avec moi comme tu agissais auparavant. Tu me ridiculisais. Tu me rabaissais. Tu me haïssais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te forcer à regarder le monde tel qu'il était. J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes. J'aurais souhaité que tu n'aies pas changé. Que tu te sentes coupable de tes actes ignobles. Mais il en n'était rien.

**Wake up, wake up, who-o**

Wake up, wake up, who-o 

**A shot to the head**

**Just so you can be fed**

**Will you wake up, wake up, who-o**

J'aurais voulu reprendre à zéro. J'aurais serré ta main, dans le train. J'aurais voulu… j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer librement. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais, maintenant. Mais je ne te blâme pas, parce que je t'aime. Tout n'est pas de ta faute. L'essentielle est que maintenant, tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie en paix. Peut-être comprendras-tu tes erreurs. Peut-être pas. Peut-être vas-tu jeter ceci dans le feu et regarder les coins de ce parchemin brûler.

**Open your eyes...**

**Open your eyes...**

Je crois que j'ai espéré trop de chose de cette vie. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse. Je n'ai pas eu une adolescence normale. Je n'aurai certainement pas une mort normale. Je n'aurais pas connu le fait d'avoir une maison, d'avoir des enfants avec la personne que j'aime. Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de te demander en mariage. Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de te faire découvrir les petites simplicités de la vie, qui m'ont aidé à rester vivant jusqu'ici.

Mais il n'y qu'une seule chose que je ne regrette pas et que je ne regretterai jamais, dans cette vie. Et c'est de t'avoir connu.

Je t'aime.

Harry.

---

Un jeune homme blond assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre une pierre tombale, regardait dans le ciel. Il portait un long manteau, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il avait une chemise blanche et des pantalons noirs. Sur sa joue satinée glissait une perle salée. Il fixait une étoile qui paraissait malgré les nuages.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux et le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main s'envola, disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

-« Tu avais raison Harry. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. J'aurais dû te croire. Pardonne-moi. »

Il se leva et avec un dernier regard vers l'endroit ou il se tenait quelque temps avant, s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

Un bout de parchemin virevoltant dans le vent vint finir sa course devant la pierre, ou l'on pouvait y lire :

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je ne regrette pas et que je ne regretterai jamais, dans cette vie._

_Et c'est de t'avoir connu._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry Potter_

The End


End file.
